<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Обучение искусству by Archie_Wynne, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067669">Обучение искусству</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne'>Archie_Wynne</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021'>WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cardassians, Dominion War (Star Trek), Don't copy to another site, Gen, Missing Scene, Pathos, Terok Nor (Star Trek), WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Инстинкты Вейюна подсказывают: Тора Зиял посочувствует тому, что он лишен чувства прекрасного.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dukat &amp; Weyoun, Weyoun &amp; Tora Ziyal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Обучение искусству</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368381">Art Education</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraWest/pseuds/AuroraWest">AuroraWest</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ровно в 21:28 Вейюн остановился у апартаментов Дуката и на мгновение задержался, прежде чем войти: склонив голову, он прислушивался к голосам, доносившимся изнутри. Дукат, как обычно, звучно разглагольствовал, ответом был низкий рокот одобрения (чуть нахмурив брови, Вейюн прислушался внимательнее — это голос Дамара), а затем раздался звонкий женский смех. Смеялась, вероятно, Тора Зиял, полубаджорка, дочь Дуката, и она же являлась причиной присутствия Вейюна здесь в ночь, которая до получения этого столь неудобного приглашения была восхитительно свободной от Дуката. Судя по всему, девушка была своего рода художницей, и ее работы выставлялись в каком-то престижном учреждении на Кардассии Прайм.</p><p>По крайней мере, к моменту, когда Дукат пригласил его на вечеринку в честь Зиял, Вейюн сумел собраться. Дипломатия потребовала, чтобы он согласился и, что более важно, не упомянул того факта, что зря потратил бы время на художественную выставку. И даже если бы Вейюн не был настолько дипломатичен, чтобы все же сообщить о соответствующей генетической особенности ворт, выражение лица Дуката, когда тот рассказывал о талантах своей дочери, заставило бы его промолчать по поводу этого. Ему не нравился Дукат ни профессионально, ни лично, но подспудное пренебрежение к его дочери было той гранью, которую Вейюну переступать точно не стоило.</p><p>Среди шума за дверью Вейюн распознал еще несколько голосов — кардассианцы под командованием Дуката, — и его уши уловили тяжелые шаги приближающихся. Вейюн выпрямился, расправил плечи и позвонил в дверь.</p><p>Дверь с шипением открылась, и Вейюн увидел Дуката со стаканом канара в руке. </p><p>— Вейюн! — воскликнул Дукат, хлопая его по плечу. О Основатели, как же он ненавидел, когда этот кардассианец так делал. — Заходи, заходи скорее. Выпей канара!</p><p>Когда Вейюн вошел внутрь, Дукат щедро наполнил стакан канаром и протянул ему. Поблагодарив, Вейюн с интересом огляделся. К счастью, он никогда не бывал раньше в покоях своих кардассианских союзников. Здесь было слишком жарко — он уже успел вспотеть в куртке — и слишком темно, особенно для плохого зрения Вейюна. Только Дукат и мог ухитриться найти способ ударить по физической слабости ворт, сам даже не подозревая об этом.</p><p>Вейюн покачал стакан с канаром в руке, прежде чем сделать вежливый глоток. Это было мерзко, даже с учетом того, что он мог оценить лишь текстуру напитка и ощущение алкоголя, и Вейюн не мог не задаться вопросом, на что похож вкус канара и что заставляет кардассианцев так любить эту гадость. Однако он постарался скрыть отвращение, пока Дукат вел его, обнимая за плечи, к стене, на которой было развешано несколько картин.</p><p>— Они замечательные, не правда ли? — воодушевленно спросил Дукат. </p><p>Алкоголь уже подействовал на Дуката, и это, казалось, немного подняло ему настроение. На трезвую голову тот был просто утомителен.</p><p>Вейюн уклончиво хмыкнул в ответ, но когда Дукат выжидательно посмотрел на него, все же сказал: </p><p>— Да, они превосходны. </p><p>Вейюн понятия не имел, хороши или нет были картины. Они напомнили ему письмена Доминиона, и ему никогда не приходило в голову, что в чем-то подобном можно найти эстетическую ценность. </p><p>— Они очень... — он помолчал, подыскивая подходящую расшифровку. — Лаконичны.</p><p>На мгновение Дукат пристально посмотрел на него, и Вейюн спокойно выдержал его взгляд. Возможно, выбранное прилагательное оказалось неверным. Рисунки, такие строгие, в них было мало деталей; он ощущал себя вправе высказать такое суждение, поскольку оно относилось только к пространству картины, но, может быть, что-то более... образное звучало бы сейчас уместнее. Прежде чем Вейюн смог исправить свою ошибку, Дукат одобрительно кивнул. </p><p>— Зиял сравнивали с Нанпартом Малором, — с гордостью сообщил он.</p><p>С улыбкой облегчения — сказанное было тем, за что удавалось ухватиться в разговоре, — Вейюн переспросил: </p><p>— Нанпарт Малор? Боюсь, мне не знакомо это имя.</p><p>— Один из лучших художников Кардассии, — пояснил Дукат. — Для Зиял очень лестно сравнение с ним. Это огромная честь.</p><p>— Она очень образованна для такой юной женщины, — вежливо отметил Вейюн с соответствующей случаю учтивой улыбкой.</p><p>Дукат был рад слышать похвалу в адрес Зиял — хотя и не удивился, как будто достоинства его дочери были отражением его собственных успехов. Вейюну пришлось старательно подавить желание закатить глаза, а затем заставить себя внимательно слушать кардассианца дальше.</p><p>— Поехать на Баджор действительно было лучшим решением для Зиял. О, я бы никогда не признался в этом раньше, но, увидев ее способности, я понял, что ошибался.</p><p>С улыбкой, наполовину сардонической и наполовину веселой, Вейюн заметил: </p><p>— Какое шокирующее событие: ты признаешь свои ошибки, Дукат.</p><p>Посмеиваясь, Дукат ответил: </p><p>— Ты просто не способен понять кардассианское чувство гордости.</p><p>Разве Вейюн не продемонстрировал это предельно ясно? Ну разумеется, Дукат представит все как собственную прозорливую догадку.</p><p>— Я уверен, что ты очень гордишься своей дочерью, — сказал Вейюн.</p><p>Это утверждение было необычайно искренним в свете их отношений с галом. Но Вейюн чувствовал, что нужно быть аккуратным во всей этой ситуации. Он все еще недоумевал, зачем Дукат пригласил его сюда, кроме как для демонстрации достижений своей дочери. Остальные кардассианские офицеры в комнате либо старательно избегали встречаться с Вейюном взглядом, либо смотрели на него недоверчиво; правда, он не мог их винить за это. Вейюн действительно сначала подумывал, не привести ли сюда джем’хадар в качестве охраны, но теперь был рад, что не сделал этого. После того... злополучного инцидента у Кварка джем’хадар и кардассианцев лучше было держать подальше друг от друга, насколько это было возможно.</p><p>Дукат открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но в этот момент снова раздался дверной звонок, и он воскликнул:</p><p>— Ага, новые гости! Выпей еще канара, Вейюн, а теперь, если ты меня извинишь...</p><p>Вейюн еще несколько минут стоял и разглядывал картины. На самом деле, если отмести позерство, эгоизм и невыносимое кардассианское высокомерие, Дукат был не так уж и плох. Не то чтобы они собирались стать закадычными друзьями, и на самом деле, услышав разговор Дуката с новоприбывшими гостями, Вейюн двинулся через комнату, предпочитая не вступать в беседу с галом лишний раз. Он подошел к окну и некоторое время постоял там, у стены, наблюдая издалека за общением гостей; его чуткий слух улавливал нити многочисленных разговоров. Присутствие Вейюна явно разозлило некоторых других гостей — очевидно, столкновение его людей с солдатами Дуката в баре Кварка еще не забылось.</p><p>На мгновение Вейюн поймал взгляд Дамара, но тот быстро отвел глаза, скорчив кислую мину. Любопытно. Вейюн знал, что Дамару было плевать на него — нельзя было сделать более очевидного заявления, — но могло ли случиться так, что глинн тоже не хотел находиться здесь? Возможно, Дамар испытывал некое негодование по поводу отношений между Дукатом и его дочерью. Это наблюдение казалось занятным.</p><p>Оглядев комнату, Вейюн заметил картину, висящую над репликатором, и после минутного колебания пошел посмотреть на нее — «полюбоваться» ею — формулировка на случай, если кто-нибудь поинтересуется, — смутно задаваясь вопросом, принадлежит ли эта картина Торе Зиял. Это дало бы ему возможность незаметно переработать свой канар в репликаторе и избавиться от него наконец.</p><p>Все же он нашел возможность сделать желаемое, а затем отступил на шаг назад, чтобы изучить картину. </p><p>— Это одна из знаменитейших акварелей Нанпарта Малора, — раздался позади него женский голос.</p><p>Обернувшись, Вейюн оказался лицом к лицу с самой почетной гостьей вечера, державшей в руках пустую бутылку канара — видимо, Зиял собиралась переработать ее в репликаторе. Значит, это и есть произведение знаменитого Малора — в нем действительно виделось определенное сходство с картинами дочери Дуката. </p><p>— Эта картина висела в моей университетской комнате, чтобы общежитие не казалось таким унылым, — добавила Зиял.</p><p>Вейюн с некоторым удивлением взглянул на картину. Можно ли использовать ее для такой цели? Цвета не выглядели особенно яркими; скорее, приглушенными, бледными и размытыми. </p><p>— Действительно, — ответил он, возвращая свое внимание к самой Зиял. — Здесь эта картина помогает решить ту же проблему?</p><p>Она улыбнулась, заговорщицки склонилась к нему и понизила голос, отвечая.</p><p>— И близко нет. Кардассианская архитектура такая громоздкая. Я не должна этого говорить, но меня она никогда особо не воодушевляла, — девушка застенчиво улыбнулась. — Прошу прощения! Как же грубо с моей стороны. Мы ведь не встречались раньше и не представлены — меня зовут Зиял.</p><p>У нее были открытое лицо и светлая улыбка, по мнению Вейюна, совершенно удивительная для того, кто выдержал столько испытаний за такую короткую жизнь. </p><p>— Вейюн, — приветственно кивнув, представился он. — Я полагаю, мы встречались в офисе вашего отца.</p><p>— Хорошо, что вы пришли, — кивнув в ответ, проговорила Зиял. — Вы, должно быть... — она заколебалась, и Вейюн увидел, как в ее глазах вспыхнули явно противоречивые эмоции. — Очень заняты обычно.</p><p>Она имела в виду, что Вейюн очень занят, управляя станцией, где сама Зиял находилась под ведомством Федерации, которую она предпочитала Доминиону, но была слишком вежлива, чтобы сказать об этом. Вейюн приветливо улыбнулся Зиял.</p><p>— Мне приятно получить приглашение сюда, — это была ложь. — Меня нечасто приглашают на вечеринки. </p><p>Еще одна ложь, хотя его не приглашали на многие вечеринки из-за того, что Вейюн отвлекал внимание на себя — что, откровенно говоря, он всегда находил несколько несправедливым, поскольку, безусловно, всегда был согласен побывать на любом общественном мероприятии. Вейюн предполагал, что причиной был сам факт его присутствия где-либо в большей степени, чем какие-то недостатки его поведения.</p><p>Вейюн решил сменить тему разговора, и что могло быть лучше, чем цель самого собрания?</p><p>— Как давно вы рисуете? — спросил он Зиял.</p><p>Это был правильный вопрос. Ее лицо сразу же просветлело.</p><p>— Недолго. Конечно, я рисовала, когда была еще маленькой девочкой, но всерьез подошла к этому только во время учебы в университете на Баджоре.</p><p>— Что вызывает у людей желание заниматься подобным? — спросил Вейюн в задумчивости.</p><p>— В смысле, рисовать? — уточнила Зиял.</p><p>Вейюн понял, что слишком уклончиво выразился, и вновь улыбнулся Зиял, чтобы загладить вину. </p><p>— Да, именно.</p><p>— Ладно... — она рассеянно переложила бутылку из руки в руку. — Это не столько желание, сколько необходимость. Внутри тебя есть что-то такое, чего... Ты не знаешь, как это выразить иначе, и для меня это проявляется в моих картинах.</p><p>Внезапно она опустила глаза, смешавшись, и Вейюн догадался, что Зиял было неловко раскрыть нечто настолько личное. Однако он оказался заинтригован ответом; заинтригован самой идеей ощущения чего-то настолько неосязаемого, бесплотного, что могло принять форму лишь в бесконечном разнообразии творчества. </p><p>— Могу я задать вопрос? — наконец произнес он. </p><p>Вейюн не понимал искусства — никогда не понимал, и все в его генетической структуре, в самой сущности говорило, что никогда и не поймет. Но что-то особенное таилось в нем, нечто странно притягательное: в линиях и цветах на картине, в музыкальной фразе песни, в стихотворной строфе — нечто, что заставляло его возвращаться к произведениям искусства снова и снова. Возможно, это происходило потому, что каждый вид, покоренный когда-либо Доминионом, обладал этим талантом от природы. Не прилагал для этого усилий. Вортам же Основатели дали все, сделали их могущественными существами и поставили расу Вейюна во главе своей империи — однако эстетическое восприятие, эта базовая для других видов вещь, которую все живые мыслящие существа принимали как должное, ускользнула от них. Многие, а может, и большинство представителей народа ворт довольствовались тем, что имели. Однако Вейюн всегда был любопытным.</p><p>— Конечно, — ответила Зиял с таким видом, как будто она готовилась услышать в ответ насмешку.</p><p>Ей не было нужды волноваться. Вейюн простодушно спросил:</p><p>— В чем разница с эстетической точки зрения между этим, — он указал на картину, — и этим? — показ на пустую стеклянную бутылку в ее руке.</p><p>Зиял уставилась на него в непонимании. Судя по выражению лица, она не могла поверить, что он не шутит. </p><p>— В чем разница между акварелью и бутылкой канара? — неуверенно переспросила Зиял. </p><p>В ее голосе был намек на улыбку, словно она уже была готова рассмеяться, когда Вейюн скажет, что это розыгрыш.</p><p>— Да, — ответил он совершенно серьезно.</p><p>Ребристый нос Зиял сморщился от недоумения.</p><p>— Я не уверена, что понимаю, о чем вы.</p><p>— Я знаю — могу понять умом, — что большинство находит эту картину эстетически приятной. Но у меня вопрос, чем от нее отличается бутылка? </p><p>По-прежнему с таким видом, будто она не могла поверить в то, что он полностью серьезен, Зиял ответила: </p><p>— Ну, бутылка канара... утилитарна? Она создана для определенной цели.</p><p>— Насколько я понимаю, вещи, которые были созданы для определенной цели, могут также весьма высоко цениться в качестве предметов искусства, — подыскав пример, он добавил: — Например, баджорские мандалы? Или я ошибаюсь?</p><p>Зиял выглядела слегка подавленной. </p><p>— Нет, ошибки нет, вы правы, — на мгновение она задумчиво посмотрела на картину, а затем на бутылку в своей руке. — Я полагаю, это просто... такая условность. Древние кардассианские бутылки считаются произведениями искусства... Но современные бутылки из-под канара — нет.</p><p>— Любопытно, как подобные условности могут оказываться настолько субъективными, не так ли? — заметил Вейюн.</p><p>Бросив на него любопытный взгляд, Зиял спросила: </p><p>— Вы находите эту бутылку... Э-э-э... Вы правда считаете ее красивой?</p><p>Он проигнорировал вопрос и протянул руку к бутылке.</p><p>— Можно? — когда Зиял передала ему емкость, он провел пальцем по спиралевидному горлышку, небрежно отметив: — Изгиб этой линии очень похож на изгиб реки на картине.</p><p>Брови Зиял приподнялись, она перевела взгляд с бутылки на картину и обратно. </p><p>— Вы правы, — пробормотала она. — Я никогда бы не подумала об этом. </p><p>На какое-то время она задумчиво притихла, и Вейюн погрузился в изучение сравниваемых предметов. Затем Зиял с интересом спросила: </p><p>— А как выглядит искусство народа ворт?</p><p>Вейюн поставил бутылку в репликатор. </p><p>— У ворт нет искусства. Боюсь, мы не способны его оценить, — когда Зиял посмотрела на него широко раскрытыми от удивления глазами, он пояснил: — Это заложено генетически. </p><p>Его решение не сообщать Дукату об этом факте вернулось в проблеске воспоминаний, но инстинкты Вейюна подсказали ему, что Зиял не обидится. На самом деле эта молодая женщина, скорее всего, посочувствует его... Изъяну.</p><p>Зиял нахмурилась. </p><p>— Вы имеете в виду, что не можете понять, является ли что-либо красивым?</p><p>— Все верно.</p><p>— Вы никогда не смотрели на пейзаж и не были... поражены красотой природы?</p><p>— Я не могу утверждать, что испытывал подобное. Нет, такого не случалось, — поколебавшись, он продолжил: — Большую часть времени в моем родном мире идет дождь. Много ли видов находят подобное эстетически привлекательным?</p><p>— Нет, — покачала головой Зиял. — Ну, разве что ференги, но кроме них — вряд ли.</p><p>— Хм. Вот и я всегда считал это неудобным, — удовлетворенно заметил Вейюн. </p><p>Зиял кивнула, как будто размышляя, что должна бы поговорить теперь с ним о родном мире ворт, но в итоге воздержалась от вопросов о планете в сердце Доминиона. В этом не было ничего необычного. Казалось, все старались избегать вопросов о Курил Прайм.</p><p>— А что насчет звезд? — наконец спросила Зиял, указывая на окно. — Все считают звезды красивыми.</p><p>Все, что Вейюн мог видеть в окне, — это чернота и несколько очень слабых, нечетких пятен света, размытые очертания которых растворялись в пустоте. Самой яркой и различимой, безусловно, была звезда Баджор-Б’хаваэль, солнце Баджора. Но все же солнце оставалось всего лишь очередным пятном, светлой дымкой; как та пылинка, что порой плавает прямо перед зрачком, и на ней невозможно сфокусировать взгляд. Конечно, Вейюн знал, как выглядят звезды — он разглядывал достаточно голоизображений и звездных карт — но в этом было что-то очень... меланхоличное при том факте, что он никогда не увидит их в физическом проявлении. Время от времени Вейюн задавался вопросом: если бы ворты могли видеть звезды, удалось бы им постичь само неуловимое понятие красоты?</p><p>Зиял выжидающе смотрела на него. </p><p>— А вы как считаете? — настойчиво спросила она.</p><p>Чуть улыбнувшись, он ответил: </p><p>— Это всего лишь древний свет, путешествующий сквозь пустоту.</p><p>— Ну, по крайней мере, это хоть немного поэтично, — осекшись, Зиял посмотрела на него. — Полагаю, стихов у ворт тоже нет?</p><p>— Нет. Мы ограничиваем наши письменные упражнения техническими и юридическими документами.</p><p>— А художественную литературу вы читаете? — недоверчиво уточнила Зиял.</p><p>— Да, но не понимаю в этом смысла, — Вейюн сделал паузу, потом добавил: — Зачем мне читать фантазии других людей, если я могу прочесть о том, что происходит на самом деле?</p><p>Буквально неделю назад Вейюн рано прибыл на заседание правящего совета станции и, к своему большому удивлению, обнаружил Одо уже в кают-компании. Его взгляд автоматически метнулся к ПАДДу, который читал Основатель, и, прежде чем Вейюн смог удержаться от вторжения в личную жизнь Одо, увидел заголовок: «Месть — мое ремесло!», автор Микки Спилейн. После встречи Вейюн собирался провести остаток дня в своем импровизированном кабинете, а затем заглянуть к Кварку, но в итоге он вернулся прямо в свои апартаменты и попросил компьютер загрузить все романы этого самого Микки Спилейна. Вейюн прочитал столько, сколько смог, прежде чем напряжение глаз и усталость заставили его уснуть, отчаянно пытаясь понять, что заставило бога увлечься такой вещью — лишь бы установить хоть слабую связь с Одо.</p><p>Он не сумел.</p><p>— Хм, — Зиял снова нахмурилась. — Это кажется очень... печальным.</p><p>Та же мысль приходила и ему в голову. Неоднократно. Вейюн только пожал плечами, по крайней мере, в некоторой степени удовлетворенный тем, что правильно понял характер этой девушки. Тора Зиял была слишком невинным существом для дочери такого, как Дукат; она казалась лишней на вечеринке в окружении кардассианских солдат и одного ворты-связного. Слишком невинным созданием даже чтобы находиться на этой станции, и Вейюн, пусть ему по большей части и было все равно, не мог понять, зачем Дукат вообще привез ее сюда. Они находились в эпицентре войны. Вейюн был достаточно самокритичен, чтобы признавать собственный эгоизм, и, конечно же, эгоистичным было и то, что он делал прямо сейчас — пытался обойти свою генетическую запрограммированность; черты характера, которые сами Основатели считали достаточными для его народа, укладывались в одно простое понятие — компетентность. Но, насколько Вейюн мог представить себя самого отцом, он не потащил бы своего ребенка в самое опасное место квадранта.</p><p>Однако у ворт не могло быть детей, и, вероятно, это было причиной невозможности понять мотивы Дуката. Хотя в подобных случаях эгоизм оставался хорошим запасным вариантом. Вейюн обнаружил, что невинность Зиял странным образом трогала — по всей видимости, так, как это могло бы тронуть только того, у кого не было собственного детства.</p><p>— Не имеет значения, — наконец резко сказал он. </p><p>Хотя для художника, наверное, это утверждение было далеким от истины. Вейюн не был уверен, что именно считает неважным — невозможность понять эстетику или его реакцию на эту невозможность. Очевидно, Зиял не согласилась бы с ним в любом случае, а спорить Вейюн не хотел. В конце концов, он никак не смог бы измениться.</p><p>Зиял собиралась было ответить, но, возможно, она увидела в его взгляде что-то такое, что не предполагало возможности спора, потому что она так ничего и не сказала. Момент... знакомства, казалось, внезапно подошел к концу, и Зиял снова стала просто гражданским лицом с сомнительной преданностью, в то время как Вейюн вернулся к роли связного Доминиона с Альфа-квадрантом. У них не было ничего общего, кроме того, что Вейюн был дипломатом, и его работа заключалась в том, чтобы с каждым находить общий язык.</p><p>— Что ж, — сказал Вейюн, ласково улыбаясь ей, — поздравляю с заслуженным признанием ваших успехов.</p><p>— Спасибо, — вежливо ответила Зиял.</p><p>Она протянула руку, чтобы переработать стоявшую в репликаторе бутылку, но прежде, чем Зиял нажала кнопку, Вейюн спросил: </p><p>— Вы не возражаете, если я оставлю это себе?</p><p>Вейюн снова мог сказать со всей уверенностью: Зиял опять задалась вопросом, не шутит ли он, хотя, судя по предыдущему разговору, Вейюн ожидал, что его искренность склонит Зиял на его сторону. </p><p>— Вы можете взять себе такую же, но с канаром, — неуверенно ответила она.</p><p>Вынув бутылку из репликатора и продолжая улыбаться, Вейюн сказал: </p><p>— Я все же предпочту именно эту. Она ведь не из репликатора?</p><p>— Вряд ли... Канар точно нет.</p><p>Он внимательно изучил предмет, скользя взглядом вслед за бликами тусклого света на изгибах стеклянной поверхности. </p><p>— Я думаю, что сам сосуд бесконечно ценнее того, что в нем находится, — заметил Вейюн. Затем поднял глаза на Зиял. — Спасибо.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, — ответила Зиял с неуверенной улыбкой.</p><p>Уже уходя, она оглянулась на него через плечо.</p><p>— Было приятно познакомиться с вами, эм... — было видно, как она пыталась подобрать какой-нибудь титул или наиболее вежливое обращение, прежде чем остановилась на самом простом варианте. — Вейюн.</p><p>— Взаимно, госпожа Тора, — произнес он.</p><p>Зиял повернулась, чтобы уйти, но затем остановилась, как бы с неохотой, и снова поглядела на Вейюна. </p><p>— Я считаю, — сказала она, — тот факт, что вы задаете такие вопросы, означает, что вы понимаете искусство куда лучше, чем думаете.</p><p>Вейюн удивленно поднял брови, и Зиял, не дождавшись ответа, поспешно растворилась в толпе офицеров Дуката. Рядом с ней они ощущали себя так же неуютно, как и сама Зиял рядом с ним, и, заметив это, Вейюн сохранил информацию в памяти для дальнейшего использования. Кажется, это было единственное, что их действительно объединяло. Тихо вздохнув, он еще раз взглянул на картину над репликатором и отправился выполнять свой дипломатический долг: пора было пообщаться с остальными кардассианцами.</p><p>Еще стакан канара ради приличия, и можно будет уйти, и Вейюн возвращался к себе, стараясь не думать о жалости в глазах Торы Зиял, когда она узнала, что он не мог отличить прекрасное от обычных помех повседневности. Вейюн не любил жалость; совершенно точно знал, что ни у кого нет причин сочувствовать ему. Тем не менее, Вейюна, когда он, делая очередной глоток канара, добродушно улыбался окружающим его солдатам, беспокоил не тот факт, что Зиял пожалела его, а то, что в глубине души он подозревал: ее жалость может быть оправдана.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>